


Duty

by orphan_account



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis wants something; Edward is on duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

It is after normal business hours and the Oval Office is empty except for President Underwood and his most loyal Secret Service Agent.

Underwood stands from his chair, stretching noisily while eyeing Meechum, who hovered only a few feet away, his favorite spot near the window, just behind and to the side of the President, where he could guard the door and watch his beloved work.

“Edward?” breathes Underwood, stepping close to straighten the man’s tie and shine the small button, the emblem of Meechum’s authority as the President’s guard. He goes in deeper, tugging Edward down to brush his lips against the taller man’s ear.

“You look good enough to eat!” Underwood whispers, aiming lower now to nip just below Edward’s collar, scratching his teeth gently against the silky skin above the younger man’s pulse.

“No, Sir,” replies Meechum firmly, gently pushing back the most powerful man in the free world. “I’m on duty, Sir.”

The President frowns. “You don’t have to call me ‘Sir’ while we’re alone together, Edward.  Not unless it turns you on," he adds, undeterred. “Now come on, give me some sugar,” he growls lustily, his movement towards Meechum’s lips again thwarted.

“Can’t guard you and…” Meechum blushes, ducking his head low and away from Underwood.

“Go on,” coaxes the President.

“Can’t guard you and make love to you at the same time, Francis,” whispers the shy young man.

Francis Underwood stares, realizing just how dedicated Edward truly is and feels something, perhaps shame, an emotion he is almost unfamiliar with. But he is familiar with love, regardless of some who criticize him. It is something he has always felt for Claire and, upon hearing the word from his guardian’s lips understands that it is something he felt for Edward all along.

He steps back, not abruptly but with a soft sigh so as not alarm his sensitive lover.

“I apologize, Agent Meechum.” Underwood pats the man’s arm, gently. “I was wrong to interfere with your duties. Forgive me?”

Raising his head, Meechum stands straight, lifting his chin and letting his broad shoulders fall back into parade rest. But his eyes are warm, not wary now and his finely shaped mouth relaxes.

“Yes, Mr. President.” Underwood smiles as he returns to his desk and his stack of files. “By the way, Agent Meechum, when do you get off duty?”

“Half an hour, Sir.”

“Good,” replies Underwood, throwing Edward a wink, getting one back in return.


End file.
